


A whole new world

by chocoprompt



Series: Sylvix week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sylvix Week 2019, day 3!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoprompt/pseuds/chocoprompt
Summary: Tearing his eyes away from the lion, he returns his gaze towards the mostly sleeping city, and Felix blinks when he spots a head poking out. He quickly pushes the lion off him, standing up and automatically reaching for his sword before stopping midway, mouth opening as he registers a familiar red-hair and - is he standing on air?“Sylvain? What the fuck?” Upon the sound of his name, Sylvain smirks at him and gains a bit more of altitude, allowing Felix to see – oh. “A flying carpet?”





	A whole new world

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of Sylvix week, Fairy tale!!
> 
> kind of an aladdin au!! well the only aladdin thing about this is the flying carpet but whatever anjdnjen

Felix is looking out towards the city from a balcony while caressing Dimitri’s lion’s fur. He’s feeling so many emotions at once that he can’t even begin to differ them – he’s angry and frustrated that Dimitri would listen to that shitty advisor and had dismissed Felix and Dedue as the opportunity showed up, disappointed in himself for not trying harder and most of all, he feels his heart sinking, because he doubts he will see Sylvain again. It’s all that damned advisor’s fault – Felix doesn’t know his name and he doesn’t care. Felix has his theories, the most probable one being that he comes from another country and is trying to start a war. In any case, he needs to be gone, and Felix makes a mental note of mentioning it to Dedue tomorrow. Felix sighs as the lion nuzzles his hand.

“Your owner can be a pain in the ass sometimes,” Felix murmurs, not expecting a reply from the animal. That’s another matter entirely – why is Dimitri allowing all of this? Felix’s aware Dimitri knows better than this, or at least, he should. He _is_ about to become king, so perhaps this is all his father’s influence? In any case, they need to clean this up as quickly as possible. Tearing his eyes away from the lion, he returns his gaze towards the mostly sleeping city, and Felix blinks when he spots a head poking out. He quickly pushes the lion off him, standing up and automatically reaching for his sword before stopping midway, mouth opening as he registers a familiar red-hair and _is he standing on air?_

“Sylvain? What the fuck?” Upon the sound of his name, Sylvain smirks at him and gains a bit more of altitude, allowing Felix to see – oh. “A flying carpet?”

“You got it right. Say, Felix,” And Felix had missed this – missed the excitement that is Sylvain, his teasing comments and everything that comes with it. Sylvain winks at him, offering one hand, and Felix finds himself walking towards him automatically, his heart beating quicker and coming back to life from the previous slumber and sorrow it was stuck on. He doesn’t take his hand just yet, though – he looks down at it before his gaze travels to his face, where Sylvain’s golden eyes shine in the darkness of the night and show pure hope and want. It’s too much, so Felix resolves to return his gaze down at his hand again. “Do you trust me?”

Felix swallows – he should refuse, tell him that _no, he most definitely doesn’t_ before he makes another horrible mistake – and despite it all, he takes Sylvain’s hand and follows willingly when he takes him onto the carpet. “Yes,” He whispers quietly, enough for Sylvain to hear. Sylvain’s smirk fades into a soft smile as he sits down on the carpet and brings Felix down with him. “You’re _insane. _Is this thing going to be able to support us both?”

Sylvain waves a hand lazily. “You said you trusted me, didn’t you? So, do it,” Felix frowns in reply and tenses as the carpet starts to move forward, before parting his mouth slightly. They’re nearing the city, and it allows Felix to see it more clearly than from the castle – completely covered with snow and with a few lights, Felix can even make out laughs and the fuss from the people who are still out even with the late hour.

Felix allows himself to relax then, leaning back and resting his back against Sylvain’s chest. Sylvain wraps his arms around him in response, opening his legs and putting Felix in between them so they’re closer than before. Felix feels his breath hitching when they pass by the city and fly to the completely snowed mountains, and Sylvain lets out a laugh when they spot a bear looking at them with wide eyes. “It’s beautiful.” Felix breathes out as a valley stands in front of them, completely white. At the very end of it, in between two mountains, Felix can make out a frozen waterfall falling to a lake in pretty much a similar state. There are no animals in this part - understandably, mainly because it’s winter season and if in Faerghus it is most feared by humans, Felix has no doubt by animals as well – and though the temperature is much colder than it is in lower heights, Felix feels warm all over. He has never been so high up, not even with Dimitri or his brother before he passed away, and though Felix would never outright express it, he’s happy it’s Sylvain the one he gets to experience this with.

Sylvain nods, shifting Felix so he rests his head against Sylvain’s shoulder. Felix tilts his head towards him, and in one swift motion, Sylvain presses their lips together in one sweet and tender kiss. It’s so unlike the ones they have ever had before – passionate kisses in dark alleys in the city, away from any prying eyes, or quick ones upon finding themselves in a room alone. Felix melts against Sylvain completely, surrenders to him – and oh, how much he hates to do so, yet with Sylvain, it seems to come naturally. Felix cups Sylvain’s cheek with one hand, while his other one rests on the carpet, which is surprisingly soft under his touch. In return, Sylvain rests one of his own on the base of his nape, teasing the hairs there and his other one covering Felix’s on his cheek. They part, and Felix feels as though he were in a daze, as though this were a completely different reality than the one in which he’s been living in. It’s all so magical and _unbelievable _that Felix has to bite the inside of his cheek to avoid laughing.

“Told you I would come with a surprise,” Sylvain murmurs against Felix’s face, rubbing their noses together and letting out a laugh. Felix makes a noise from the back of his throat in response.

“How did you even come up with _this?_” Felix allows the disbelief to show on his tone, not pushing away from Sylvain. The carpet is flying again, Felix knows, due to feeling of wind on his face, but he’s too focused on Sylvain to give it a second thought. Felix considers that he should be more worried about a carpet leading the way but finds himself unable to care. Not when Sylvain is this close to him and his lips look so inviting.

“I have my own resources, baby,” Felix groans at the nickname and Sylvain laughs once again. It does – things, to Felix’s insides. “I’ll tell you one day, yeah? For now, let me surprise you even more. This is our first _official_ date, after all.”

“You’re a hopeless romantic,” Felix whispers, but his cheeks redden all the same.

“You love it,” Sylvain counters, catching Felix’s lips again in a quick kiss. Exchanging pecks, Felix sits up and moves in front of Sylvain, pushing him back and lying on top of him. “Hmm, eager, are we?” Sylvain teases but tilts his head back when Felix kisses his jaw and makes his way down. He bites, licks and kisses as much of Sylvain’s neck as he can reach, what with the coat he’s wearing, but Felix relishes on all the sounds Sylvain is making. Sylvain tugs at Felix’s hairband, allowing his hair to fall down. Once freed, Sylvain grabs a fistful and forces Felix’s mouth away from his neck, instead bringing it to his own. This time, the kiss is hungrier and urgent even if they have a lot of time, and Felix can’t help but moan when Sylvain bites his lower lip. Once they part, Felix shivers despite how _hot_ he’s feeling, and he blinks when he sees a snowflake falling on Sylvain’s forehead. His mouth twists – Sylvain’s completely flushed, his hair dishevelled and his lips completely abused, and truthfully, it’s quite a sight.

“It’s snowing.” Sylvain states and Felix laughs before quickly covering his mouth with the back of the hand. Sylvain acts wounded, sitting up and pulling Felix onto his lap. “Won’t you let me hear it, loud and clear?”

“Leave it, won’t you?” Felix groans, looking to the side and watching as the scenery passes by. It’s a pity that it’s snowing, Felix idly thinks – the stars would have looked ravishingly beautiful. He isn’t complaining, though.

“I _definitely_ won’t. It was adorable, Felix,” Sylvain runs his hands once through Felix’s hair before covering his cheek with his palm and pressing slightly, willing Felix to look at him. Felix, with as much inner strength as he can muster, doesn’t put much resistance. Sylvain hums, a soft smile on his face as he puts a lock of Felix’s hair behind his ear. Felix sighs, leaning into the hand on his cheek and closing his eyes. “I’ll make sure to listen closely next time.”

“Next time?” Felix cracks one eye open, pointedly ignoring the way his heart flutters at the thought.

“If you’ll have me, of course,” Sylvain adds and Felix catches a nervous tone hidden in his voice. _As if I would ever refuse you, you idiot._ Felix closes his eye again, favouring the darkness as he moves forward and rests his head on Sylvain’s shoulder.

“I’ll have to consider it,” Felix offers, hiding his smile on Sylvain’s neck. For good measure, he presses a light kiss on it, making Sylvain whine. He wraps his arms around Felix, and truly, Felix feels like he is on a different world than before. _This must be the closest to Heaven I’ll ever be_. Felix doesn’t know what tomorrow holds for him – doesn’t know whether he’ll confront Dimitri or what he will even do if the advisor manages to convince the king that a war is upcoming. Taking a deep breath, though, Felix forces himself to focus completely on Sylvain, pushing all those responsibilities aside. “Thank you, Sylvain.”

Sylvain presses a kiss to the top of Felix’s hair. “Anytime, Felix.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :))
> 
> twitter: irwinshope
> 
> tumblr: glazedbucky


End file.
